bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GreenSlayderX/The girl who cried Stick Bug
Story= Once upon a time, there was a girl beekeeper who did nothing at all. The flowers were more fertile than never, giving out bonus pollen and everyone was farming, except for the girl who stayed at her hive, waiting for free stuff given by festive gifts. From just festive gifts, the girl has gathered enough honey to buy 6 bees, which she never feeds because the treats are barely enough for her. She's also got her hands on Magic Beans and Red Extracts, obtained from advanced player's gifts. However, recently, a huge gap in the bees' ability token generation has appeared. Turns out, the fertilizer used to buff the flowers had side effects on the bees, making them not generate tokens. Without festive gifts, the girl became broke. She barely had more than 10 honey, because she spent it all on treats. The more advanced beekeepers generated pollen slower. Things were grim for the mountain's longevity. However, an idea came to the girl's mind. She stole some cardboard boxes stuck in webs in Spider Field, and shaped them in a way to look like a stick bug. She carefully placed the fake in Sunflower Field and made some orange eyes with a strawberry and pineapple mixture. Then she yelled 'STICKBUGGGGGG!!!!!' at the top of her lungs. Everyone's attention was diverted by the loud scream. People glided to the Sunflower Field and ordered their bees to attack. The model was smashed by the bees' powerful attack. Meanwhile, the girl sneaked to one of the hives of the advanced people. She showed a Gifted Baby Bee one of her 6 strawberries left. The bee ate the strawberry and began cuddling up to the girl. She let it have all the strawberrries and convinced the bee to live in her hive. 'Maybe this owner will actually let me attack some mobs', thought Baby Bee. After a bit of time, the model of the stickbug was torn apart into pieces, rewarding all the players which fought hard... nothing. The pros were dissapointed. They returned to their hives. Seeing his Baby Bee gone, one of the pros started crying in shock. He then saw the girl giving treats to a gifted Baby Bee, level 10 - exactly the level of his missing Baby Bee. The pro accused the girl of stealing his bee, however everyone was too dissapointed to even care about that. With the help of the Baby Bee and the other legendary bees she got out of (stolen) royal jelly, she managed to summon a Honeystorm, which she used to buy another 3 bees. The girl got granted access to the 10 bee zone. Here, she explored the maze behind the Pro Bear to get even more FREE stuff. However, seeing the honeystorm is not ready yet and the festive gifts are still missing, the girl decided to do another prank on the pros. The old stick bug model was thrown away by one of the pros. After the girl found it, she restored it using the help of Carpenter Bee, another legendary type she hatched out of (stolen) royal jelly. This time, the girl placed it in Blue Flower Field. With some circuits made by Science Bear, she managed to create a radio that played stickbug music. The girl hid the radio in a clover in Clover Field and returned to her hive. A pro saw the bug and heard the music, after which he called all his friends to help. This time, instead of stealing a bee, the girl stole the plastic bar from the hive that says the owner's name. Without it, everyone could do anything to the bees the targetted person had. She used the help of Carpenter Bee again to build a little shop where she sold lost and found plastic bars. After a very long battle, the body of the fake stickbug was destroyed. Again. This time, a pro lit it on fire out of anger. The same pro who burnt it also found the plastic bar shop next to his hive. He ignored it, but after he saw his plastic bar on sale, he demanded to get it for free because it was his. The girl refused and asked for 10 million honey in exchange for it. Normally, the pro won't give anything to anyone, but knowing all his bees may be evicted by a troll, he accepted the trade. With the honey, the girl bought the Port-o-Hive and the Schyte. She also bought enough Basic Bees to enter the Ant Challenge. However she was only one bee away from the 25 bee zone. The girl was determined to farm for it tomorrow - night was coming. Everyone went to their hives, said good night to the bees and started sleeping on the white platform, covered by a blanket. Same did the girl. During the night, she heard a sound. A very creepy sound, coming from the Sunflower Field. She was sure the radios in Clover Field were closed, yet she started hearing stick bug music. 'I'm probably hearing sounds that aren't real from all this fake stick bug', thought the girl. Sadly for her, not. She was woken up by a stick nymph hiss. She saw the Stick Bug looking right at her from the Sunflower Field. Scared and all, she yelled 'STICKBUGGG1!!! AHHH HELPLPLPLPLPLLL1!". The pros telled her to stop screaming and that they aren't falling for it anymore. Meanwhile, the stickbug was vandalizing the girl's hive, breaking the slots and destroying its plastic bar. The girl's hive was completly broken after the 10 minutes were over. All her bees were out of slots to live in so they despawned. When everyone woke up, the police was already at the hives. The girl got a fine of 182 million honey for stealing bees (100M honey), taking things from someone and selling them to him/her/it for a big price (80M honey) and disturbing the peace of people (2M honey). But guess what? The girl had no honey. She spent it all on treats leaving her with just 2000 honey. Instead, the girl had to repair her hive without anyone's help, had to hatch a Baby Bee, gift it and bring it to level 10 for the pro and to give all the treats she bought (100 thousand) to the police, so it'll be equally distributed to the pros whose peace was disturbed. There was no time to waste. The girl had to start farming NOW. But since she never held a tool in her hand since spawning, she couldn't even lift it. Nobody gave her anything. She had to live without honey, treats, or even bees. In the end she had to leave the mountain forever because she couldn't manage to do the tasks. |-| Specifications and stuff= *Many things in this story aren't in the game. But it's a story soooo.... *This is based of "The boy who cried wolf", a fable by Aesop. *Not all pros were boys, there were some girls in here too. And the gender of the main character was female because I don't want the title of this story to be similar to the original one. (I'm saying that so no feminists would complain in the comments) |-| TLDR= TL;DR: There was a girl who got all her honey from festive gift because she was too lazy to farm. When the festive gifts went missing, the girl had made a false stickbug to divert pros' attention so she could steal from them. When a stickbug actually happens the pros don't help her because they think it's another prank. The girl ends up with a broken hive and a lot of tasks to do so she can cover the damage. But she can't even lift her tools so she ends up banned. Category:Blog posts